Sein
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *"O líder orgulhoso de Tenkuu no Shito. Ele governa com uma cabeça fria."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"O líder orgulhoso de Tenkuu no Shito. Ele governa com uma cabeça fria."'' Aparência Ele tem pele clara, olhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos amarrados em uma longa trança. Personalidade Ele é uma boa pessoa e o capitão do Tenkuu no Shito no Heaven's Garden , embora ele tenha se mostrado sério com uma aparência feroz em suas cenas iniciais. Ele é frio quando está jogando como o lorde demônio, mas depois disso ele entende o que o futebol realmente significa. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez com sua equipe em uma aparição no episódio 108, quando eles estavam se preparando para a vinda do "escolhido". Então, mais tarde, ele apareceu no próximo episódio, atrás de Endou no topo da rede após uma tempestade, então Sein explodiu todo o campo com seu chute de iluminação e sequestrou Rika . Mais tarde, Endou se divide em dois grupos, com sua equipe tentando resgatar Rika em Heaven's Garden e a equipe de Kidou tenta resgatar Otonashi em Demon's Gate . No episódio 109, ele foi em uma partida com a equipe de Endou para o retorno de Rika de ganhar. Sein e sua equipe acabaram perdendo a partida e descobriram a razão pela qual seus ancestrais usaram o futebol como forma de selar o Rei Demônio e fazer amizade com Endou. No episódio 111 , é revelado que ele e metade de sua equipe se juntaram a Makai Gundan Z para fazer Dark Angel, porque eles foram hipnotizados por uma pedra, mas o feitiço se desgastou no final do episódio quando eles foram espancados. Ele então percebeu que a lenda do Rei Demônio não existe porque o Rei Demônio está dentro deles, ele disse sua despedida para Endou , dizendo que ele finalmente entendeu o que é o futebol, e continuará esperando pelos próximos 1.000 anos. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar o Sein, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Tenshi para Akuma no Ningyou (Angel e Demon Doll, lançados aleatoriamente de Dark Angel na rota do Taisen de Gouenji Yuuka ) *'Jogador' : Enolel *'Jogador' : Winel *'Jogador' : Elfel Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4550 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Sein, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Player': Guel *'Registro' : Keshin é Família (Akaha é uma família, use keshin 100 vezes ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar o Sein, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Angel e Demon's Romance (Romance de Animal e do Diabo, lançados aleatoriamente de ''Real Legends' na rota esquerda da pessoa da sombra'' ) *'''Foto : Gymnasium Podium ( Foto ''tirada'' da plataforma do ginásio, tomada na academia de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Estátua da Deusa do Futebol (Foto da Estátua do Futebol, tirada na entrada da estação de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Compromisso Próprio (tópico proprietário, obtido na casa de Shindou Takuto ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 114 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 6 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 173 *'TP': 151 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 75 *'Technique': 82 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 105 *'Stamina': 99 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 55 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Dark Angel única) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) * (Hayashi Não Eiyuu Tachi Only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) * (Hayashi Não Eiyuu Tachi Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Anjos do caos' *'Faísca de fogo' *'Anjo deus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Bloqueie todos eles' *'Anjos do caos' *'Chaos Angel Rei' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Anjos do caos' *'Crim Hound' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Último rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Último rival' Galeria Sein carrying Rika.png|Sein kidnapped Rika. Endou and Sein IE 109 HQ.PNG|Endou and Sein after the match. Sein Dark Angel.jpg|Sein in Dark Angel. Sein TCG.jpg|Sein (Tenkuu no Shito) in the TCG. IG-13-027.PNG|IG-13-027. Navegação de:Sael es:Sael fr:Sael vi:Sain